


5 + 1

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sick Character, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: 5 times Riza takes care of her boys of Team Mustang and 1 time they have to take care of her





	5 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that I wrote this because of a fanart sketch from @Caesurables
> 
> And now she made a whole mini comic about the first scene 
> 
> https://twitter.com/micstheMD/status/1180820534491111429?s=19
> 
> Thank you Mica for your encouraging words and the work you put into this ❤️

1.  
Sometimes, Riza hated the fact that she was working with just men. Like today.  
They had all been out last night to celebrate the promotion of Havoc and Breda to first Lieutenants and it got late. Very very late.  
The Lieutenant General had treated them all to his aunt’s new bar and said he would pay and that ended with her calling cabs for everyone and sending them home. Besides Mustang himself, who had a new room over the bar and therefore did not need to be brought home.  
Of course she knew what she could expect the next morning.  
Everyone would be more or less alright and power through their hangovers one way or the other. Except for Havoc.  
He never learned how to handle his hangovers and cure them right, ever since the academy it had been like this.  
But at least Riza knew how to take care of him.  
So she woke up early, made him a special remedy and then left it on his desk before she started her morning routine in the office.  
As expected Havoc was late but grateful that she had thought of him and slurped the disgusting concoction more or less happily.  
Until it started to work and he ran to the bathrooms.  
She knew they would not see him again for the next hour or so while his body detoxed so she handed his workload over to Breda and Falman while she took care of their leader and his paperwork.

2.  
With spring came allergy season and that meant that Fuery was an absolute mess until his antihistamines started to work properly.  
And just like the previous years you could never say when he was actually sick or if it was his allergies acting up. But Riza had learned how to read the signs even though Fuery always said he was fine and claimed to never need anything, she knew he was grateful for her making sure that he was taken care of.  
She had stacked up on tissues and teas, that would help him breathe easier as well as some oils and eye drops when the tearing up won't stop.  
At least he had the decency to apologise for all the trouble he was causing the team and always insisted on paying her back. She always declined because she wrote it up as expenses and got the money from the team budget anyway.  
Besides she needed the tissues and teas sometimes too, when the weather was making her not feeling too well.

3.  
You never know what you get with cafeteria food so the team decided a long time ago that if the food looked yucky, they would eat outside the headquarters or order something in.  
It worked for them for the past few years because there was this one time in East City where they ate from the cafeteria menu and all of them ended up spending the rest of the day in the bathrooms. Just like most of the entire command center.  
Today they could not take their break together so they had to do it in shifts. Havoc and Breda went first and decided to try the new Drachmen place across the street, that they could see from their window. Falman and Fuery went next and last were Riza and Mustang, who both opted for eating in the office and just some sandwiches from the bakery they asked Havoc to bring them on his way back from lunch.  
It was their luck that they were eating at different places today, because not just half an hour after Breda and Havoc came back, the redhead had to excuse himself to the bathroom.  
And again, and again, and again.  
Until Riza told him to get his things she would drive him home now.  
It was obvious that he would not be able to work the rest of the day.  
So she drove him to his apartment and made sure he was settled in before she took his keys and told him to try and get some fluids into his body.  
She went to the pharmacy and got him some medication for his stomach and also some tea.  
When she got back she told him how to take the pills and made him some tea before she headed back to the office to get her and Breda’s work done.  
She needed to make sure that the others finished theirs too so they could help her with the extra workload. 

4.  
Whenever the seasons changed there would be an epidemic of sniffles, flus and coughs going around the different teams in headquarters.  
Usually it would be over in a few weeks if the sick people actually stay home and got better instead of dragging their asses to work and spread the gems even more.  
One of those people who never could stay home was Vato Falman. As much as Riza understood his will to go to work and not stay at home, she also could not let him get everyone sick in their office or their teams.  
So when he came in on a Monday and was already sneezing for the fifth time in less than 3 minutes she delegated his work to the boys and drove him home.  
She explained the situation to his wife and she promised to take care of him and not to send him in unless he was absolutely cured.  
When she got back to the office she could hear Roy complaining that Vato got to stay home with his wife and she would take care of him and maybe even make him soup.  
She smiled slightly at that before she opened the door ferociously and she had to hide her amusement at how utterly caught in the act of not doing their work they all looked and flinched in unison.  
"Back to work, we are one man down and have a lot of paperwork to do." 

5.  
A few days after Falman came back to work she was just delivering the new reports to Roy when she heard him sneeze. She froze.  
"Please don't tell me you caught a cold, Sir." She said as she placed her hand on his forehead.  
"What?" He asked but enjoyed her hand on his skin very much. Maybe now he would get some of her attention for a change. She is always so concerned about the wellbeing of their team that he felt left out.  
She was his adjutant after all.  
"I’m fine, don't worry." He said and leaned into her touch a little bit more.  
"If you say so, Sir, but maybe I should make you an herbal tea, you feel a little bit hot to the touch..."  
He was just inhaling sharply to say something to that but he did not get the chance to say anything.  
"Do not even think about speaking out loud what is on your mind right now, Sir."  
"You’re no fun." He pouted and took the first report from his stack to start working on it.  
But he did not miss the way she was looking at him.  
Maybe he could use this situation to his advantage after all.  
Back in the outer office Riza looked through her drawers and the cabinet by the water boiler to see if she still had some cold medicine at hand and was glad that apparently one of the boys had stocked up.  
So she delivered the tea and the meds to her superior officer only to find him slouched over his papers, actually wearing his reading glasses.  
He never wore those unless he absolutely had to or he had a headache.  
So this was suspicious and even more so when he took the medication without a fuss.  
He really must have been feeling sick after all.  
So after work she went grocery shopping and started to make a soup for him. He had always loved her soups and stews as a child.  
Later that evening, when the soup was done, she packed the pot in a bag and left her apartment with Hayate. It was raining but he needed to go out and she needed Roy to get better soon.  
So she made her way through the storm towards his building and was glad when he let her in.  
He definitely was surprised to see her and ushered her in to get out of the wet clothes.  
She told him how to heat up the soup and he was happy to see her worry about him so much that he could not hide his smile as he hugged her shivering body.  
Hayate was inspecting the flat, none the wiser to the complicated relationship the two humans in the room had. 

+1  
She tried to move away from Roy after a few moments because he was incredibly warm and she started to sweat from the heat between their bodies.  
But when she stepped away her earlier dizziness came back and she began to sway.  
Earlier she had taken some medicine herself to keep her upright and running while she was at work and she also needed to make sure that their leader did not get sick so she powered through. She always did. They would all slack off if she would not keep them all in check.  
But now it was too much and the last thing she heard before her vision blackened was Roy shouting her name.  
When she woke up again she was in Roy's car and he was driving like a mad man.  
"What’s wrong?"  
"What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG YOU ASK?!" He said turning towards her on the backseat.  
"You are burning up, your lungs are rattling and your heart is racing."  
He was really mad she could see that, and scared. And that was even worse.  
He drove at a reckless speed to the military hospital and threw his rank and name at every face he encountered to make sure she got treated as a priority patient.  
She fell asleep in the waiting area at some point and when she woke up again she was in a room, dressed in her own nightshirt and an IV was dripping steadily next to her.  
She looked around. All the boys were scattered in chairs around the room, even Ed and Al had their heads next to her feed while Roy was next to her head, his hand held hers tightly and he looked at her tenderly.  
He put is finger to his lips and pulled out a notebook to show her a message he must have written earlier.  
"You have a lung infection and a myocardial inflammation. The doctor said you should have come in a lot earlier and now you will have to stay in the hospital for at least 3 weeks. Ed and Al got you your things and I dressed you so don't worry, no one saw. You scared me. Please tell me if you do not feel well, I want you to be healthy and happy too, you know? And now you just relax, and get better, alright? Rebecca is on her way and verbally ripped me a new one on the phone." She suppressed a snicker at that point.  
"I love you, please take better care of yourself. " Tears were in her eyes as she read that and she nodded. She did not need to look up to know that he was crying too.  
He burned the note after she was done and did not let go of her hand. Not even when the others woke up again and they all started to try and cheer her up.  
She laughed at that and knew that she would be alright for as long as she had this band of rascals as her family.

Fin.


End file.
